


【Ｍｏｎｏｃｈｒｏｍｅ】

by iLucifxr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically All Of Them Except For Selena & Lunae & Linkoln, Be nice to me, Gen, Happiness? Maybe, I lied, I'm Sorry, It's Less Chaotic Than It Looks, More Will Be Introduced After Introduction, Multi, My Friends Helped Design Some OCs, Romance? Maybe, So many OCs, Tags Are Fucked, angst? definitely, i love them, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLucifxr/pseuds/iLucifxr
Summary: ▹ ❝ If you do this, if you kill him now then there won't be any hope for you left. ❞"My hope died a long time ago.❞ ◁▹ ❝ You know what you are... what you're made of. War is in your blood. Don't fight it. You didn't kill for your country. You killed for yourself. God's never gonna make that go away. When you're pushed, killing's as easy as breathing. ❞ ◁▹ ❝ It ain't about how hard you hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done! ❞ ◁▹ ❝ Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars. ❞ ◁▹- Warning, the following story will contain:▹- Child Abuse,▹- Murder,▹- Possible Sexual Assault (Not in detail),▹- Child Soldiers,▹- Adult Language,▹- Adult/Dark Humour.You have been warned in advance, if this has any triggers for yourself, do not read or proceed with caution.◁
Relationships: Gwendolyn “Gwen” Sparks (OC) & Peter Quill, Hecate Persesdottir (OC) & Happily Single, Lunaeria “Lunae” Naerie (OC) & Sam Wilson, Nymphaea “Nymphie” Žubora (OC) & Thor, Odysseya “Oddie” Odaline (OC) & Don’t Need No Man Ever, Raven Víðarrsdottir (OC) & Linkoln Steele (OC), Selena Sterling (OC) & Gwendolyn “Gwen” Sparks (OC), Selena Sterling (OC) & Hecate Persesdottir (OC), Selena Sterling (OC) & James “Bucky” Barnes, Selena Sterling (OC) & Lunaeria “Lunae” Naerie (OC), Selena Sterling (OC) & Nymphaea “Nymphie” Žubora (OC), Selena Sterling (OC) & Odysseya “Oddie” Odaline (OC), Selena Sterling (OC) & Raven Víðarrsdottir (OC)





	【Ｍｏｎｏｃｈｒｏｍｅ】

_**【Ｉｎｔｒｏｄｕｃｔｉｏｎ】** _

_**. . . . . .** _

You know, if you'd have told Selena that one day she'd become known as one of the world's strongest heroes, she'd have probably either;

A) Laughed in your face,

Or

B) Broken your face.

Right now? She's very, _very,_ tempted to turn back to her old ways.

Oh, the joys of saving ungrateful, hateful assholes.

"Sir, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! My car's just been crushed and I have a meeting in 10 minutes on the other side of the city and you're telling me to _calm down?!"_

"Sir-"

"I mean look at the state of it! Did you have to jump on top of it?! You couldn't take the stairs like any normal person?"

Looking on in disbelief, as the rich snob continued to rant and rave, Selena's patience began to run out- if the twitch in her left eye was anything to go by.

Jesus fucking Christ, she doesn't get paid enough for this.

Well, she doesn't get paid at all but- that's besides the point.

"Listen, Sir-"

"I hope you know a good lawyer, you're paying for the damage you've caused, you know?!"

It's official. She hates this job.

Saving kittens from trees? Sign her up.

Rescuing children from burning buildings? Hell to the yeah.

Saving ungrateful assholes from impending doom that _they got themselves in?_ Yeah, no.

Rolling her chocolate orbs, she had to clench her fist to stop her from decking the old git in front of her, lest she really does want to get sued.

How did she get into this life again? 

Oh yeah.

Fucking _Gwen._

She just had to lay it on with her huge hazel eyes, convincing Selena to give life a chance. She just had to try and help Selena escape from the darkness that was consuming her soul. She just had to be her savior.

Curse Selena for being weak-willed when it came to her pseudo-sister. Curse Gwen for _being_ her weakness.

As Selena was lamenting over her relationships and life choices, it seems the wrinkled codger finally lost his patience and began shouting even louder, if that was even possible with his current decibel range. Well, someones going to have a croaky, itchy throat in the morning. 

Where's the vodka when you need it?

Officially having enough of the temperamental morons tantrum, the red-head decided to simply walk away, before she ended up with another assault conviction on her already overflowing record. You'd think the government would think better of hiring someone like her, but apparently they don't give a shit as long as they live to see another money-laundering day. 

Marching away silently, she began to use the breathing exercises she learned from the anger management courses Steve ~~forced~~ convinced her to attend. Which is ridiculous, she doesn't need anger management!

... Okay, maybe a little bit wouldn't hurt.

In her defense though, she has a pretty good excuse for being mildly annoyed at the world.

It's not every day that you're born to become a literal weapon of mass destruction.

Well, unless you're an Avenger.

Or an Asgardian. 

Or an Assassin.

In Selena's case, she happened to be two out of the three A's.

Whilst walking down the sidewalk of New York, a buzzing from her pocket alerted her, vibrating against her hip. Pulling the silver Apple product from her pocket, she used her thumb print to gain access to the screen and looked down at it where sure enough, a text message flashed over the notification bar in the center.

_'Return to base_

_-T.S'_

Raising an auburn eyebrow, the young woman simply huffed and typed out a simple thumbs up emoji, before switching off the screen and pocketing the cell, rolling her shoulders until a very satisfying _pop_ echoed in her ears. Along with a rumble from her abdomen. Huh, looks like saving people worked up an appetite.

Speeding up her jolly little stroll, she made her way downtown towards the gigantic tower located within the center of the city.

you know, the tower with the huge 'A' in the center? That tower.

Because it's not like the Avengers have enemies with supernatural powers. It's not like they have enemies who'd give a limb- or a life, to taken them down. 

Sometimes Selena doubts their not-leaders sanity. 

Then again, their actual leader ran around in spandex and a star on his chest.

Hell, she worked with a bunch of weirdos. 

Now, what was the way to the tower again?

**. . .**

**. .**

* * *

**. .**

**. . .**

Tony Stark. 

The Iron Man.

The head of Stark Industries.

The man with a plan.

The one who provides all of the tech that the Avengers need.

A self described 'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.'

And currently, the thorn in Selena's side.

After walking down the wrong high street, taking an unfortunate turn into a dark alleyway and ending up fighting with one of New York's many minor gangs, and then nearly getting run over by a truck, Selena had finally made it to the Avengers Tower. In one piece at that.

Not if you don't count the dark bruise just starting to swell in the corner of her jaw, curtsy of a lucky shot one of the gang brats got in before she threw him through a window.

As nice as New York looks from the top of the tower, it has it's many skeletons hidden.

"Selena Sterling has just entered the common area" an electronic voice sounded out, attracting the attention of those gathered in the room who turned to look towards the door only to see a scowling midget with dark red hair glaring holes into the floor.

"You'd think a 1,130 feet tower would be easy to get to- it isn't! Who the hell decided to make street signs so complicated, I swear, next time I'm roof hopping." Marching towards the large, plush couch in the center of the room, she threw herself down onto it, bouncing slightly as she got comfortable, cuddling into the fuzzy cushions. Looking to her left, her lustrous chocolate orbs locked with a pair of sparkling blue, maintaining eye contact before she caught someone in the corner of her eye.

A beautiful young woman walked through the kitchen doors, no older than 22 years old with striking platinum hair falling down to her lower back, as her hazel eyes widened in confusion before looking back down and mumbling softly about 'nearly staining her limited edition Zelda comic' sulkily, holding said comic in her right hand and a chocolate ice cream lolly in the other. Ah, yes. That's definitely Gwen.

Jumping up, Selena stuck out her hand and pointed at her so-called best friend, accusingly calling out "You!"

Startled at the loud outburst, the young woman looked up, her hazel eyes blinking in confusion as she looked towards the shorter female.

"Me?"

"You did this to me! You ruined me!"

Still blinking, she tilted her head in absolute bafflement.

"Is this about the TV show you like? Because it was a total accident."

"Yes! Wait- no! It's about you and Cap making me take those courses, it's totally ruined my vibe!" Selena all but whined out. As Selena and Gwen continued to bicker about the anger management, neither noticed as Captain America, Steve Rogers, walked into the room himself. Raising a blonde eyebrow as his best friends ~~obvious crush~~ close friend decided it'd be a good idea to leap from the couch and physically tackle the taller woman, sending them tumbling to the fluffy carpets on the floor.

"You've made me nice!"

"You've always been nice, Selena!"

"Have not!"

"You have!"

"Take it back!"

"What? No!"

Looking at the two rolling around on the floor, Steve peered up at Bucky and with a nod, the duo went forward and attempted to separate them.

Only for Steve to get a bite to the hand and Bucky a kick to the sternum.

With a pained "Ow!" accompanied by a rough grunt, the male Veterans looked at each other- Steve rolling his eyes as Bucky rubbed at his stomach.

"You know, this's something I'd expect of Selena- but Gwen?"

Shrugging, Bucky turned towards his- technically now older than him, best friend, sighing before shaking his head, his dark waves flying around.

"It's Selena."

"Ah."

Forced to sit back and watch the shit show currently taking place, neither man wanted to risk the wrath of the notorious assassin. Speaking of Assassins, Black Widow- Natasha Romanov, just walked through the door with Bruce Banner in tow. The moment her eyes landed on the bickering girls on the floor, Selena attempting to choke out Gwen whose trying to escape said choke hold, the attractive red-head let out a chuckle before turning around and coming face to face with Steve Rogers currently rubbing at his hand- which had a bite mark covering a majority of it.

"Tried to stop her?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't work, huh?"

"Right."

Rolling her eyes in fond exasperation, the Russian beauty sashayed over towards them and reached down, grabbing Selena by the scruff of her neck and forcibly removing her from her apparent best friend who she was just in the process of trying to murder. As Gwen scrambled up from the carpets and ducked behind Bruce- who just so happened to be standing the farthest away from the assassins- inside the kitchen, Selena could be heard whining from even over there.

"Naaaaaat!"

"Yes?"

"Down."

In hindsight, maybe Selena should've taken a different approach to asking her fellow ex-murderer to let her go. 

Preferably without ending up being dropped flat on her ass as a result.

Looking up at the only other red-head within the team, Selena took to looking up at the older woman with a pout, her lips pursed as she went about rubbing at the carpet sulkily. Looking at the floor, she began to mumble what sounded like a full list of profanities under her breath, as Tony Stark himself entered the common area not long after- Within that time Steve and Bucky relocated back to the couch all while Natasha decided to hunt for her ~~hulking~~ ~~boyfriend~~ partner in ~~green~~ crime.

Looking up at the technological genius, she blanched and in an attempt to escape his fury at the now destroyed lamp next to the couch (when did that happen?) she began to crawl backwards crab-style, as Tony stalked forward, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed in distaste.

Every crawl she took backwards it seemed like he took an extra two steps towards her.

As a last ditch attempt, she turned her body around and sprinted towards the doors of the tower.

Only for the electronic doors to shut right in her face.

_Well fuck you too, JARVIS._

With a sigh of defeat, the petite super-soldier spun her body around, coming face to face with an unamused inventor. almost as if it was a slow-motion movie, Steve and Bucky found themselves easing their way out of the room and taking refuge in the kitchen which seemed to be the preferred area to watch as once again, Tony and Selena laid into each other with the same old threats and some rather new curses.

. . .

. .

Just like any other normal day at the Avengers Tower, just like I said before, huh?

But how did it all start exactly? How did the Avengers meet Selena? Did they like her at first? Did they hate her? How about Gwen? How did Selena and Gwen meet? What was it that drove them together?

All will be revealed in time!

. .

. . .

* * *

. . .

. .

**So, thank you for reading the first chapter!**

**Honestly, this is pretty much a whim story- as in I started it on a whim. I already had like, two OC's planned from around a year or two ago but never had the chance to get around to it. I also decided to recruit some close friends of mine to help me create characters in their image- with the powers, backstories, appearances and everything else decided by them!**

**Selena Sterling, & Lunaeria Naerie & Linkoln Steele are my characters, and the others with the (OC) on the end of the name tags? Those are the OC's I had my friends help me create.**

**I'm still not 100% where I'm going with this story but I at least have a basic plan.**

**Also, I'm aware this chapter is rather small but there's a reason for that- It's simply the introduction to the _main_ main character, Selena Sterling, for y'all to have a look and see what you think of her.**

**The next chapter, the _official_ chapter one, will take place at just after Civil War with a few changes because- fuck it, some of the characters didn't get the ending they deserved. So I'm taking over and taking control and am literally planning to fuck it up in my own image.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter One! ~~The official one!~~**

**\- Lucy.**


End file.
